Rising of the Sun
by Drunk on Tang
Summary: Hunted by the Order that through them out for crimes they never commited, these rogue Jedi now search for the black sun that is the key to the dream they all share.
1. Jailbreak

Jailbreak  
  
Adi Galla walked among the rubble, listening to the shrill sound of the alarms and feeling the water from the fire sprinklers fall on her bare head.  
  
This all felt so wrong. Why would someone blow up an empty section of the temple?  
  
Adi's commlink beeped, revealing the voice of Ki-Adi Mundu.  
  
"Adi," Ki-Adi announced. "Plo Koon has escaped, and he is in the company of Yoda, Mace, and General Kenobi."  
  
"How could he have captured them?" Adi asked. "He was in a force cell-"  
  
"He didn't capture them," Ki-Adi interrupted. "They helped him escape."  
  
Adi nodded solemnly. This was beginning to make some sense.  
  
"The explosion was a diversion," Adi concluded. "It was made to keep us away from Plo Koon's cell while they helped him escape."  
  
"This we already know. Come to the Council Chambers at once," Ki-Adi ordered. "We need to meditate and decide what to do next."  
  
Adi nodded as the transmission ended. She already knew what the Council would decide. Even if they did not want to, it was too much of a threat to the galaxy. They would have to go after Mace, Yoda, Plo, and Obi-Wan.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading back to Coruscant, as planned?" Obi-Wan asked. "That is where are best sources are."  
  
Plo Koon shook his head and replied, "It would be too dangerous. They would find us within a day."  
  
"Do we have a destination, then? Or did you just plan to fly straight until we run into something?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Have a better suggestion, do you?" Yoda asked back.  
  
"Actually, I think I know someone who could help us," Obi-Wan replied.  
  
"And who would this be?" Mace asked. "Another one of your outlaw friends?"  
  
"Actually, this source is a law abiding one," Obi-Wan replied. "I just hope he's not too law abiding." 


	2. Reunion

The Watcher: Thanks for responding. Oh, and by the way, here's your Anakin.  
  
Note to all: Anything within asterisks (*) is supposed to be italicized. However, ff.n html tags annoy me to all heck, and I have given up on them, so we all have to live with this crude method.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Reunion  
  
"I thank you for getting here this quickly. I am sorry if we have caused any inconveniences," Ki-Adi apologized to the two Jedi standing in the center of the chamber.  
  
Siri nodded as she stood next to Anakin in the center of the chamber. Mentally, however, she frowned. Anakin's struggle to keep his anger under control was as visible to her as the calm expression on his face. She would have to keep an eye on him, lest he become a loose cannon, running around out of control.  
  
"We have a situation," Ki-Adi announced. "The ex-Jedi Plo Koon has escaped from the temple, through the help of the Jedi Mace Windu, Yoda, and General Kenobi, who are no longer members of our order. The Council's opinion that these four ex-Jedi have turned to the dark side.  
  
Siri's jaw dropped. *This made no sense at all! First Plo Koon, and now Mace, Yoda, and Obi-Wan?!* Siri suddenly feared what the Council would ask her to do next.  
  
"The threat of four Sith with lightsaber is too much of a threat for us to leave to planetary defense forces. Therefore, we will be mobilizing the Jedi to hunt down, capture, and if need-be, kill these ex-Jedi," Ki-Adi announced. "We are asking you to help lead this hunt."  
  
Siri's mind screamed for her to decline this offer, but she knew that she would eventually have to accept it. The good of the Republic outweighed all her personal desires.  
  
Siri and Anakin nodded, prompting Ki-Adi to dismiss Siri and Anakin.  
  
Siri did not know what to do. She knew in her heart that Obi-Wan would not turn to the dark side. He would sacrifice himself before doing that. But her mind told her that the only explanation for what Obi-Wan had done was that he was a Sith. As the war inside of her went on, she wandered in a daze, eventually ending up in a small lounge deep within the temple.  
  
"Together again," Adi Galla interrupted Siri's thoughts. "Fate must really have it out for the universe."  
  
"What?" Siri asked, confused.  
  
"We're leading one of the parties during this Witch Hunt," Adi replied.  
  
Suddenly understanding the joke, Siri smiled. Her old master always knew how to brighten the worst situation. This wasn't all bad. She didn't have to kill Obi-Wan, and there must be some logical explanation for what he did.  
  
And, she was getting to spend time with an old friend.  
  
"Old, am I?" Adi exclaimed indignantly. "I'll give you old!"  
  
With that comment, Adi launched a pillow at Siri using the force. This assault erupted into a full fledged war, eventually leaving the two women laughing on the floor like initiates.  
  
A pair of older initiates passed by the open door to the lounge, giving the two Jedi odd looks, which only caused the two women to begin another fit of laughter. 


	3. Infiltration

Abigail Marie: Here's your next post. I'm only going to do one post a day though, to give people time to absorb the writing. if you want more, you'll have to go look at it on the other site! LOL :p ~ ~ ~  
  
Infiltration  
  
Obi-Wan lay flat on the ground, desperately hoping that the guard in front of him did not turn around. *If he was caught- well, he could not be caught.*  
  
Suddenly, a small object flew into the guard, who immediately collapsed.  
  
"What?!" Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
A form suddenly appeared next to the unconscious guard, pulling something from his neck.  
  
"What is going on here?!" Obi-Wan whispered.  
  
The figure straightened, revealing the lanky frame of a Caamsi. However, the Caamsi's face remained shrouded in an unnatural shadow.  
  
"Could it be?" Obi-Wan thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly, as if in answer to his question, the shadow around the Caamsi's face dissipated, revealing the features of Ylenic It'Kla.  
  
Ylenic motioned for Obi-Wan to follow him through an open doorway, which Ylenic closed as Obi-Wan entered.  
  
"This room is clean," Ylenic announced. "I sweep it daily."  
  
"Isn't that kind of subterfuge below the Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! I wouldn't be talking," Ylenic exclaimed. "I am not the one who has their Temple quarters swept twice a day!"  
  
Obi-Wan and Ylenic laughed, glad to be back together.  
  
"By the way, neat tricks back there," Obi-Wan announced.  
  
"What?" Ylenic asked, confused.  
  
"The garrote and the shadows over face thing," Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"Oh. Just a sophoric needle and some unique use of alter mind," Ylenic replied.  
  
Suddenly, a rapid pattern of knocks sounded on the door, prompting Ylenic to open it, revealing the form of Plo Koon.  
  
"Any trouble?" Ylenic asked.  
  
Plo shook his head solemnly.  
  
Ylenic turned to Obi-Wan and announced, "I had Plo go send a message to Mace and Yoda, telling them to head to the next destination, Corellia. We will be taking one of the ships from this complex."  
  
"We?" Obi-Wan asked. "You don't even know why we are here!"  
  
"Ah, but Obi-Wan, I do know why you are here," Ylenic replied.  
  
And then he told them about the dream. 


	4. The Growing Darkness

Abigail Marie: You wouldn't know who Ylenic is, because I don't think he appears in any of the movies. I will have to tell you when I talk to you, cause its kinda long, and it will take some explaining for you to understand who he is.  
  
REMINDER: The things between asterisks are supposed to be in italics.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
The Growing Darkness  
  
*Ylenic listened to the water all around him, letting the calm permeate his every being. He loved meditating in the Temple Gardens. It was the ultimate place of peace and tranquility.*  
  
*Coming here, to this place of safety, was the only thing that allowed Ylenic to survive the life he led. Without his meditations, he would be torn apart from the inside out.*  
  
*Ylenic let himself go to the Force, feeling it rejuvenate him. However, something felt terribly wrong. Ylenic reached out, trying to find out what was wrong.*  
  
*Ylenic broke his meditation abruptly. He had felt the presence of something completely evil within the garden. He would have to alert the Council.*  
  
*However, as Ylenic looked around, he realized there was no longer a Council to report to. In fact, there was no longer a temple. Instead of sitting in the Temple Gardens, Ylenic was now standing on a pile of rubble that had once been the Temple. The only people left were himself, and Nejaa.*  
  
*"Nejaa! How did we survive?!" Ylenic asked.*  
  
*"Shh," Nejaa replied. "Look up."*  
  
*Perplexed, Ylenic looked up. And when he did, his jaw dropped from what he saw.*  
  
*Filling the entire Coruscant sky was an enormous, black sun. And from that sun, floated down a dark figure.*  
  
*As the figure touched down, he charged at Ylenic. Ylenic reached for his lightsaber, only to find it in the hands of the dark figure. The dark figure swung, and Ylenic dodged, but Ylenic could tell that the dark figure was a better swordsman than he.*  
  
*The dark figure came in with a flurry of furious blows, knocking Ylenic to the ground. The dark figure stepped over Ylenic, preparing for the killing blow. Ylenic wanted to roll out of the way of the deadly blow, but his body and mind would not respond. Then, just as the blue saber would have connected with Ylenic's chest, a silver blade flew through the air, intercepting the blue one. Nejaa ran up, grabbed his blade, and began a furious assault on the dark figure. However, the dark figure's strong technique quickly put Nejaa back on the defense.*  
  
*The dark figure feinted, and then brought his saber around, sending Nejaa's saber flying. Then, before Nejaa could react, the dark figure stabbed Nejaa through the chest.*  
  
*The last thing Ylenic remembered was the black sun expanding, swallowing all of Coruscant.*  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What does it mean?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"I do not know, my friend," Ylenic replied.  
  
Suddenly, something slammed against the door to the room.  
  
"Open up! You three are under arrest for treason!" a male voice yelled.  
  
"We've been had!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. 


	5. From Bad to Worse

Abigail Marie: Will do.  
  
I'm sorry about the wait. I was really busy with work and school for a little bit there.  
  
~ *~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
From Bad. To Worse  
  
Captain Genoff Regon'aro was terrified. He had spent years training to be an officer in the Alderanian Security Force. But his training had never covered anything about Jedi. The Jedi were the Keepers of the Peace. why would the ASF ever have to fight them?  
  
Well, now he knew why. The Jedi Order was dying. The Clone Wars were taking there toll on the mystical warriors, proving that the Jedi were still mere mortals.  
  
And now there are rogue Jedi on the loose.  
  
And yet, his training had done him well. Not an ounce of his fear showed through as he spoke to his men.  
  
"Remember, do not kill the Jedi!" Regon'aro reminded. "The Jedi Temple wants them back to be tried for their crimes."  
  
The men carrying the makeshift battering ram charged towards the door again. However, instead of the clang of metal against metal, there was a hiss as the dented door slid open.  
  
Regon'aro watched in horror as his strongest men were knocked unconscious upon impact with the metal wall.  
  
Without missing a beat, the three Jedi ran through the doorway, their lightsabers up in defensive positions. This threat brought Regon'aro out of his daze.  
  
"Open fire!" Regon'aro yelled.  
  
The ASF forces all brought their weapons to bear on the Jedi and fired. However, no matter how many shots were fired, not a single shot got past the Jedi defenses.  
  
Suddenly, all fire stopped. Regon'aro looked around, confused. Why weren't his men firing? Then everything went black.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"What did you do?" Obi-Wan asked the other two Jedi.  
  
"Nothing," Ylenic replied as Plo nodded in agreement.  
  
"Guys," Obi-Wan asked, "does anyone else have a very bad feeling about this?"  
  
Plo and Ylenic both nodded.  
  
Suddenly, all three Jedi heard a sound that sent fear into the core of their hearts.  
  
The snap hiss of lightsabers igniting. 


End file.
